Come In Closer
by RchHghr
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a little to put someone over the edge. But if you had to let them go, would you be able to? Syl/Krit Rated for Language
1. Come dancing with devils

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song in the beginning, the one that she is singing is "I'll be Loving You" by Collage.

Enjoy

-

-

"I'll be lovin' you allll my life, till my dyyyyyin day througggggghhh, I'll be lovvvin you, my baby." Syl sang to herself on the late October afternoon as she walked home from the small grocery/deli to her apartment. With a hoody, scarf and zip up jacket she felt comfortable with the mid-forties in temperature and cloud covered sky. It was peaceful to her; Autumn, her most favorite season of the year.

But not everything was all calm and peaceful. At their home her love, the one she knew since birth, her best friend, someone she never wanted gone was asleep in their bed very ill, even though he should not have been. He has been sick for a while and wasn't getting the least bit better, and it worried her to no end.

She turned the corner and stepped into the gates of the projects they lived in and was surrounded by five guys which she recognized one of them; the tallest of the group in which Krit had pummeled because he had tried to touch her ass. She had tried to keep him back and under control, but Krit was not having it and beat his ass until an officer caught site and everybody bounced. The man still had visible bruises and a scab on his bottom lip.

"Hello boys," Syl chided shifting the bag to her left hand.

"Don't smile," the pummeled face said, "I'm beating your ass as a warning to your boyfriend about fucking with me, and my boys here are to make sure you don't go anywhere."

Syl couldn't hold it in; she rolled her eyes and smirked at the fact that he was pathetically serious about it.

"Oh my gosh, you're actually serious about it too. Like a pathetic street thug wannabe, you're supposed to be tough but all you want to do is get revenge on my boyfriend, but you're going to beat up a girl? Are you dumb or what? And the pathetic thing will be that with all the karate lessons my mother forced me to take at the 'Y', will make me kick your ass by," she struck a straight kick to his nuts and he fell down. "That; thank you." She walked away with stares, because she not only embarrassed him, but all 'his boys' because he was their leader.

She walked the walk through the poor, dirty cement jungle and into building eight, up the steps to the second floor, all the way to door twelve, and used her key to let herself in. Loud music was bumping from room one and she was just glad that it wasn't loud enough to disturb her down the hall. Loud music was good except when someone was trying to sleep.

Inside all the lights were off in the small apartment and the only noise was from the television in the bedroom.

"Bay, I'm home," she called out. She knew he wasn't going to answer but she thought she just ought to let him know.

She went into the kitchen and put the light on and stepped on, and squished a roach.

"What now bug!" she whooped to the dead bug. She put the groceries away and turned off the light. Because of habit; from a mother who had them at age ten she always had a plug-in night light in the hallway. She didn't need it, but it was just a part of her, so she put it on.

Next she went into the bedroom and saw Krit curled up on the edge of the bed with all the blankets and sheet curled tightly around him. She saw only the back of his short, dark hair.

She laid down in bed and curled right around him nuzzling into the softness of the blankets.

"Hey baby," she whispered.

"What time is it?" he asked no movement on his behalf.

"Only after five, you have time." She leaned up on her pillow and moved the blanket to feel his cheek, but he shooed her away.

"Stop it," he grumbled.

"Well don't!" he snapped. He pulled the blanket completely over himself and lay still very close to the edge.

"Screw you then," she spit back. She rolled to the edge on her side and laid there curled uo, stuffing her hands between her knees to keep them warm. She closed her eyes and listened to the news channel play from the television.

Krit sat up. She knew what he was going to do, but wouldn't let it go easily, unless he apologized.

"Syl," he called gently. He put one blanket on her. She didn't move, just laid there with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Syl, alright! I shouldn't be mean, please don't ignore me, I can't go to work with you mad at me," he said.

She smiled, opened her eyes and rolled onto her back and looked up into Krit's dark eyes. "You're such a jerk," she said. Her smile dropped when she saw that his face was pale, too pale.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, "It hasn't gotten worst." He brought her close to him and she cuddled into his side, covering him as well with the blanket he had set on her seconds ago.

She felt the warmth his body was giving off. It was real strong and it scared her.

"Why can't you just get better?" she begged, "It's been a full week. We're not supposed to get sick, we're top shit. But look, your body temperature is beyond our normal and you have chills nightmares. What are you battling? Why does your stomach give you pain?"

"Stomach pains?" he asked with an arched brow.

She nodded, "Throwing up, you don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"You were real messed up, I guess you wouldn't remember," she sighed, "Sleep now Krit."

"I have work soon, remember? You have to make me something to eat." He stretched an arm out and snaked it under and clutched her tight.

"I don't have to do anything," she said, "I can make you eat soup out of a can."

"Or spaghetti," he added. He laid there with a big smile on his face.

"Ha ha," she sneered elbowing him. He was talking about that time _they both_ tried to make spaghetti and it burned on the grates and sent the fire alarm off. So, every time they thought of spaghetti came up it was a big joke.

She curled up tighter to him, wanting nothing more than to just stay with him. "Are you going to work?" she whispered, "Because I don't think you should."

"I have to," he said in a low, tired voice which she knew he was already feeling weak, he said, "My boss is a dick, and if I don't show up he'll fire my ass and we are situated comfortably. I think we can stay here for a while."

"But won't your boss understand if you're sick in bed?" She asked him it hopefully, not wanting him to go because something could happen to him. She couldn't even, in her wildest mind ever think of life without him. He was there since the beginning and she was going to make sure he was there till the end.

"He doesn't care about anything, and for you, if I get runned down I'll leave work early to come home because I'd rather be in bed with my baby anyways." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

She lay there, but didn't sleep. He lied. Even if he was on the ground he wouldn't let on he was in pain; he didn't let on to her but she knew. She could see it when he didn't think she could, and she could feel it because she knew and been with him for so long.

She just didn't know if he would get well, and they could continue on that journey together. She hoped so as she listened to his breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest.


	2. Need not to know their names

An hour later she crept out of bed quietly and went into the kitchen to make him something to eat. It wasn't nothing much. She boiled some rice and cut up some sausage in it, then woke him up.

He dragged himself out of bed in only pajama pants and sat across from her. The weather was cold and earlier in the day he was dressed for it, but with fever he took everything from his socks all the way to his hoody off and they all laid scattered on the floor.

Syl put some hot sauce on her food before mixing it and eating a forkful.

"Remember that kid you messed with around the entrance the other day?"

He looked at her and gave her a slight nod. "So?"

"He tried to start shit with me when I came home before, so I told him I was shit with karate and kicked him in the nuts and walked away. He went down for the count."

"Alright!" he whooped easily. He mixed his food, forking it slightly without actually eating it. It worried Syl because he hasn't eaten all day and he needed to put something into his empty stomach.

"Krit, you have to eat, even just a little bit," she said softly, forking up her own rice, her eyes on that, not him.

"I can't, alright!" he snapped. He pushed the bowl away, laying his head on the table.

"Even just a little, just try."

"No, okay Bay! Stop telling me what to do. Okay!" He got really frustrated and stood up slamming his chair away from the table and stalked off into the bathroom and slammed the door. The water turned on a moment later.

Syl sat there looking at her food, no longer hungry for it. She knew that he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself because he was sick. He wanted to be able to, in a sense, take care of her, to be a man. But it wasn't happening so being mad at himself he saw her as an outlet and just let it go. She knew that he didn't mean it, but it still hurt.

She left the plates there and turned off the light and went into the bedroom and sat crossed leg on the bed and changed the channel to a sitcom, and even though it was fuzzy, she could still see a picture and hear it clearly.

She watched TV while he showered. When he got out he came into the room and dressed. She still sat at the end of the bed and watched the show. She liked it, but she didn't want to acknowledge him while he festered in his mood.

He put on the clothes he was going to wear to work and laid down, his head right next to her, on his arms, his shoes leaning on the headboard.

She looked down this time and saw him in old stretch pants and an old sweatshirt. His hair was still wet; the drops glittered in his hair.

He was already asleep, or just unconscious, and it broke her heart that he was weak, just because of what his body was doing to him.

She got up and grabbed the towel off the floor and sat back down and lightly dried his hair.

He slept. He didn't move. The clock on the wall showed seven-fifteen. His usual ride arrived at a quarter to eight so he had a half hour to rest.

She hoped that he would just show up to work, get a few minutes in with the boss and he would see the terrible shape he was in and send him home.

"Krit?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he half mumbled, half grumbled. He pulled his hood over his head.

"Nothing Bay, nothing." She whispered and stood to leave but he grabbed her knee tightly, to the point of pain on a regular person and whispered hoarsely, "Please forgive me." He let go and those words were left hanging in the air.

It hung there in the glow of the television.

She didn't answer him, just went back to the kitchen and threw out his bowl of food and ate the rest of her's cold. She left the rest on the stove and put a stoneware plate on top of it. She might be feeding someone else tonight.

She cleaned up everything and soon enough it was a quarter of and a loud beep beeped downstairs outside. Krit got up and went into the living room where Syl was reading a gossip trash magazine, but looked up when he sat on the edge of the couch and put on his, 'seen better days' work boots.

She didn't like what she saw, and couldn't stand to look at him anymore, but did. She moved over and put her arms around him like she did every time he went to work, and he did the same.

"I love you," Syl said, like always. It was true and it would always be true.

"I love you too Syl, always and forever." He answered back, holding her tight. When he let go she kissed him on the cheek a few times because she couldn't kiss him on the lips.

He let go and stepped away and she watched him leave with a slow stride which broke her heart.

When she was sure that he was gone she took her phone out and went into the bedroom and took a seat on the floor against the bed and put her hood up and dialed.


	3. We'll waltz like an army

Syl dialed the check in number for two reasons: one, she had to check in, and two, she needed Zack. She needed to ask him if it happened to anyone else before, and if it was normal and if he'd live.

The phone rang and the voice mails said: _leave a message_ in its monotone phone voice.

"Zack, its Syl." She paused, and then said, "I'm fine, but um, Krit isn't." She paused again because she could feel her voice was going to break as tears sprang from her eyes. She sighed to control herself and said, "Krit's sick. He's been for a week and," her voice broke, "he is not getting any better. I never thought that we'd be capable of that, considering, you know." She shrugged even though he couldn't see, and ended the call putting the cell phone on her nightstand. She got up and went into the living room and lay down on the couch, but quickly sat up and went back to the bedroom as her cell phone rang the third tone built into the phone.

She saw that the number was private, but knew it was Zack, so she picked up and sat on the floor again.

"Hey Zack," she said,

"Syl, what's wrong with Krit?"

"I told you in my message, he's sick. His fever is six degrees from normal; he's weak and is very fatigued. He sleeps all day and-"she shrugged again.

"So," Zack said, "Let him sleep." He said it so toned that one would think it was normal, and that nothing was wrong.

"He hasn't eaten; he's weak and gets in those swings of confusion. He can't get up most of the time. Tell me what's wrong. Was anyone else ever sick, and how they got well? It's been a week and nothing is letting up."

She heard Zack sigh. "It can't be as bad as you make it. I'm almost close by and will be in your area. What's Krit doing right now?"

"He's working," she answered.

"Then there's no problem," he said.

She knew that he wouldn't understand, but knew he would still be heading her way.

"I'll see you in a little bit," she said and hung up her phone. She wiped her moistened eyes and laid on the bed putting her phone back on the nightstand. She put the blanket over her head and closed her eyes. She hated telling Zack things because, even though he wasn't judging her, she felt like he was because he was very critical. He always had a problem with everything-but be he was there. He always came through and he was very strong and trustworthy. He was someone she wanted in her life forever.

As well as Zane. She loved Zane as well as Jondy did. They both agreed that out of the few of them that the two knew, that he had the most personality and was the kindest and the most 'sneakiest.' He was so comfortable with where he lived and all his boyz'. Sometimes she felt jealous, but then she just felt happy for him; that he was happy.

She was in a sick way happy that Jondy was a bit jealous as well.

Opening her eyes twenty minutes later she heard the front door lock click, then _pop_. She got out of bed and put her hooded shirt on keeping her hair tucked in. She went into the living room and watched Zack try and be as quiet as possible as he shut the door.

"You could have knocked, you know?" she said mockingly, arms crossed over her breasts.

"And cause attention to myself," he opposed, halted in place, arms at his sides.

"Yeah, some nosy bastard would think I was getting a booty call," She went over to him and took a hold of him in a hug.

He never used to hug back, but Jondy had gotten through to him and now he was better. He put his arms around her and brought her close before quickly releasing.

"You hungry?" she asked without an answer continued, "Of course you're hungry. You're just like Krit when it comes to never ending pits in your stomach."

In the kitchen she heated up the rice and sausage while Zack sat at the kitchen table looking exhausted, though he would never admit it.

When she put the food in front of him he began to eat and she sat across from him in _her_ seat.

He ate straight-faced with intent. Syl reached into her jeans and pulled out her chap stick and applied it.

"So?" she said rolling the small tube on the table back and forth, "How's Jondy?"

He stopped eating for a second, but that was even too quick to notice, but with her quick eye she caught it. She smiled inwardly.

So that's how it was.

"Next question," she minded herself.

"I know you work at the diner," he said once he was done. He pushed the bowl away and leaned back in his chair.

"How do you know that?" she asked. She set her cheek on her palm and yawned. She didn't mean to, but she felt so tired and it was not aimed at him.

"I went in there and a man said that he was going to bust 'yo' nuts because you busted his?" he gave her a incredulous look, small but he was interested.

"Oh yeah," she chuckled proudly to herself and said, "Yeah, they punk-ass bitches tried to start shit with Krit so Krit handled it without much. Then today the man tried to 'fight me, a girl;' a bitch move so I told him about mother making me take karate as a kid and kicked him in the nuts." She hit the table with her palms, "You should have seen the fool go down." She shook her head.

"He won't be having kids," Zack said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, that's what he gets for messing with me." She yawned again. "Zack, I don't mean to be rude to you, but I haven't had much sleep all week, for more than thirty minutes at a time. I need to close my eyes for a little." Her 'happy face' turned down. She felt a depression just sink into her from everything that was going on. She couldn't cry; she knew most definitely that she couldn't cry in front of Zack because he was the one to give the speech about 'soldier' and this and that.

She just needed him there for when Krit came home, that's it. She stood up and said, "You can watch tv in my room or hook-up the game system Krit has. I don't know if it works, but you can try." She went into the living room and pulled the hood up of her sweat shirt and pulled her blanket around herself and closed her eyes and listened as he put the dishes in the sink and turned off the light.


	4. For the fear of our pain

Chapter 4

Syl awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly in a cold sweat she looked around to see if there was anything to place the blame of this on, but there wasn't. She could only hope that she did not scream in her sleep.

Something was wrong though. Someone had to have happened because it awoke her and made her heart race. She got off the couch and went into the bedroom where Zack sat at the end of the bed playing with the game. Apparently it still worked, that she could see, only it hardly worked for Krit. Maybe it didn't like him?

She took a seat against the headboard with her knees to her chest and watched him play the racing game and win with first place.

Maybe he had played it before?

"You alright?" he asked turnig around to look at her over his shoulder.

She shook her head and said truthfully, to her gut feeling, "Something's wrong."

He gave her a questionable look.

Her cellphone rang and she grabbed it up faster than anything she ahd ever done before. The identifyier said Krit's number so she pushed talk and put it to her ear.

"Bay, you alright?" she asked hurridly.

"Is this Krit's wife?" someone than Krit said on the other end of the line.

It wasn't Krit, it wasn't Krit on Krit's phone.

"Who the hell is this?" she demanded with Zack looking on just as aware as she was starting to feel.

"My name is Palph, and I'm a worker with your husband. We were on the shipping dock and we was moving a box from a truck and lost conciosuness right then and there and fell off the ramp with the box. He didn't look too good so we called an ambulance, but they have not arrived yet and no one has-" Ralph stopped. She heard quiet then the phone call ended.

"Fuck, man! Fuck!" She shioved her phone into her pocket and wiped her eyes.

"What?" Zack questioned. The tv was already off and he was ready to do whatever he had to do.

"I was right, we have to go. Krit fell off the ramp because he lost consciousness. He's not responsive so they called him an ambulance."

Zack and she left the apartment immediately taking her car. She would not let him behind the wheel and fought to the death for it.

Driving in the night she was glad that it was dark because she was so pissed and upset. She knew her eyes were red and running tears even if she didn't make a sound, or control that action. She drove over the speed limit and didn't care and was glad that Zack did not say a word.

She knew she was not supposed to drive in the back but she did and parked there. Out of the car quickly she was glad that the ambulance still hadn't arrived. She went over to the group gathered and pushed through. Krit was sitting up with heavy eyes. He was pale and in his hand he clutched something tight.

"Bay, you alright?"

He nodded.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

He nodded again.

"No, there's an ambulance coming, this is work related. He needs to get checked out." The oldest man said very wound up. He was so wound up he even looked angry, his dark eyes bored right into her.

"Fuck you, okay!" he voice betrayed her. The anger, the hurt inside of her, it all broke loose. With speed she had him by the shirt until strong callused hands made her release. She saw that it was Zack.

"You're not helping my brother by starting shit here," she said knowing that she would play along.

But even though she picked up on that she ahd so much she wanted to say to him and where he could stick that statement.

Krit was standing by now. She held out her hand and he took a hold. They all loaded into Syl's car with Krit laying in the back seat.

Everything was screwed up. Krit's job though, she knew she screwed that up. She just had to fix it, fix everything and make it all go back to the way it was. But she couldn't think of that right now. She needed head space and she knew that the only way to get that was to go for a ride—but even with head space she didn't want to go it alone.

"Mind going for a ride?" she asked Zack, not really caring what his answer was as she took the left fork in the road and headed into the north, country land. There were only trees and road.

"Yeah, alright, but what about Krit?" he said taking a look at his brother in the backseat.

"I don't care what Krit wants," she spoke low but harshly. She turned on the radio to the station of ninty nine point nine and turned the volume up as song ended and a familiar song came on and flashed déjà-vu on her. It was Zack's song, the one he didn't want her to change so long ago. She couldn't change it because it was his; a little piece of him.

She knew that Jondy liked, no loved Zack. She didn't have to say, but Syl knew that she waited for Zack and wanted him to be with her, but it was so hard.

She had so much to be thankful for because she had Krit, but he was sick and anything could happen. Anything.

She susddenly felt bad for speaking like the way she did. She didn't feel bad about what she said, but just the way she said it.

A normal person would be so lost in the dark, but she zoomed right along because she could see and she was trying to speed her troubles away.

Zack's song was over and a new one started up, but before she could turn it up and sing she had to get something off her chest. She turned the volume down.

"Zack I'm sorry about jumping down your throat. The reason I said that was because I know Krit wouldn't want me to be away from him because I can't be away from him."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he gave one curt nod.

With that out of the way she turned the radio back up and sang along, "Don't think I'm not, you're feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot-" she didn't care that she couldn't sing either.

Syl drove around the country side and then drove back to the apartment. There awoke Krit who could hardly keep his eyes open, so she guided him in and went straight to the bedroom, to the bed which he didn't budge.

She left the room and went into the living room here Zack was sitting and looked at him, look at her, only his expression remained hard to her tearful eyes which started the lsoe of control, which made her bottom lip quiver.

"It's not fair," she cried. She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Why couldn't he just get better? Why did he just get worse? Why was he so sick? She couldn't bring him to a doctor, they wouldn't understand. They'd deem him a science project and take him apart piece by piece.

And she couldn't help because nothing worked. Nothing.

If he died she'd be totally, completely lost because she needed him. He was her life and they were supposed to be together forever.

Forever.

So why couldn't it be?

"It's not fair," she cried again. Zack moved over next to her. She didn't know if he was going to comfort her, but she went right into his chest and leaned right there and cried. With her hands curled to her chest she felt his arms encircle her tightly and his chin rested on her head. She knew he didn't feel things, she thought that by the way he faced the world, but to give her the comfort she needed to feel meant a lot to her.

"You might want to consider what you are going to do next?"

"Next?" she mumbled.

"When Krit is not here anymore."

And when that came from him she couldn't' move, nor could she breath until it hit home in her head and she let out an eardrum shattering scream and cried louder than she had ever done before.


End file.
